The Old Conference House in Russia
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: What happens when a human named Adam Raihn (Rain) receives the old conference house from his friend Russia? Strange and unusual things. That's what. When worst comes to worst and he needs a way out of his horrific situation he calls his best friend Romania. Can these two great friends and supernatural experts get out? Or will Adam disappear forever? (Fail description good story.)
1. Dear Romania

_Dear Romania,_

_Today was just terrible. I just got settled in and something or someone came down the staircase like THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. It was extremely creepy and disturbing. But the weirdest thing is that when I got to the staircase there was nothing there. It was a if someone is in my house. It is impossible since this was the old world meeting place in Russia. Speaking of him he dropped bu today to help me unpack and said to say hi to you for him so __'Привет, Romania.'__ I almost forgot. Next week there is going to be a conference right. You should take me again. Seeing how everybody keeps bugging you about bringing me to it. Well I think that Russia is back or something because the front door opened and he is the only other person with the key to the place._

_Best wishes,  
Adam Raign_

_P.S. How many days before you decide that I am not going to come and kill you for taking my typewriter awy from me. I feel so lonely here without the ability to write my horror novels. Oh and Dracula comes out next week here. We ahould go see it after the conference. Can't wait until you visit!_


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Romania's P.O.V.

I looked over the letter three times to make sure that I didn't miss anything. It was hard to imagine Adam saying he was freaked out about something going bump. He and I always watched horror movies or went to something horrific. Like Russia's haunted house. This letter bugged me a bit. Until I read over the part about Russia being there.

'That is Russia all right. Wants to scare us to death. Maybe I should go visit Adam. It has been a while since I last seen him.' I thought to myself. 'Wait. Typewriter when did I- Oh yeah. That typewriter.. The one I stole from him to write out my notes for the meeting. I should give it back seeing how he is the novelist and I am just a country. I'll go see him tomorrow then.'

I went back to what I was doing before the letter and continued packing. This time for a week and so instead of a couple of days. After I was done that I sat down with the pen and paper. Yes we could use internet and stuff like that but we like olden time stuff. The little town in Russia was like that to. Never needing any large amounts of electricity to power many gaming consoles or to use a computer because everybody here didn't want any. There was enough electricity here to turn on lights. Even then there was fires and candles. America got angry and asked Russia to move the location to somewhere else. Movies was the only high-tech thing there. They may be old, but they are not like mould. You never get rid of the classics and this town shows them all the time. I ran my tongue against my fangs and thought of the places me and Adam went to when we had first met. Then a memory flooded those. The one where he and I got him out of servitude.

_-flashback-_

_Adam was clearing the table of all of the files and putting them into the proper places._

_"Hey dude." Shouted an unruly and demanding voice. America came out of nowhere and slapped Adam on the back harder than normal. "You need to stay out of our way tomorrow or else." He said his tone giving off an evil aura._

_"Y-yes s-s-sir." Adam stammered clearing the table faster and then walking ou the door right into me. I stared at the fallen guy in front of me. America pointed up signaling that he was pissed at Adam._

_"Yo dude, sorry about that." America said apologizing to me for Adam._

_"Why did you threaten him?" I asked the obnoxious American._

_"Because he can't be at the meetings. Anyways the guy is just a servant. He needs to be treated like that or he will never learn his place." America replied seemingly a little pissed off._

_"We will see about what his place is America." I replied every word coated in venom that never was used before. My fangs slid out and I pinned the other country easily. "If he is just a servant then does that make you just food?" I asked squeezing his neck just tight enough so he got my point._

_"N-n-no. P-p-please. I-I-I didn't mean it like t-t-that." America answered stuttering over every word as if I was going to kill him._

_"This will teach you that because people are that title doesn't mean they should be treated that way." I said letting go of his neck and grabbing his shirt collar. He understood what was coming. That he would get punished for his wrong-doings. I almost had to let him go when he started struggling. I brought my mouth to his neck and he went slack. I bit into his neck and began drinking the blood from his neck. Savouring each drop as he started to fade off in his attempts to push me off I dug my humanity out and dislodged me teeth from his neck. He looked up with scared eyes. Looking at me as if I was a beast. His neckclosed up but I still wanted blood. The life fluid running through his veins called out to me. I was grabbed from behind before I could do anything and then everything turned black._

_A couple of days later I woke up with the feeling of an unfinished meal and looked up to see Britain and America arguing. Beside me was my bags. They were packed up holding a note saying:  
__Romania,  
__Get the hell out of my house you vampire freak. Never come to the meetings again or I will kill you. Got that.  
__America._

_I just stared at the note in shock. 'What did I do?' I thought silently to myself. Except that the other heard me and turned to see me staring in bewilderment at the note. Britain came up and waved his hand in front of my face saying things. I heard his voice but not the words. All I could hear was America. His whispers to Britain were louder than Britain trying to talk to me. I strained my ears to hear what Britain was saying but America just got louder. His calling me names got louder and more distant. His voice filled my head and almost made me go and kill him. I held my hands up to my ears screaming for America just to shut up. Then it all went quite. America stared at me as I slumped over in agony. I needed blood. I took my hand from my head and bit it hard enough to draw blood and started drinking. This made Britain and America jump up to pull my hand from my mouth. I wouldn't let go. The sound of the blood got louder drowning out every sound in the room. Then the smell of fresh blood entered my nose. The scent of live blood. My hand was pulled from my neck and replaced with anothers. I latched on not caring who it was. When my hunger subsided I looked to see that it was Adam. The servant who had run into me. I felt faint but I struggled against sleep. I needed to help Adam. He lost a lot of blood. My struggling didn't get me anywhere though. I fell into my normal deep sleep._

_'Adam.' The name kept running through my thoughts. 'Was he alive? Was he safe? Did I kill him? Did America cut his wrist? Did I really just harm the guy I wanted to save? Why can't I just die?' After the last thought my head recieved a good smack. 'Did I imagine that?' I started hearing voices. 'Am I crazy?' Again. Another smack to the head. I tried getting up but to no avail. I opened my eyes to see that I was chained to a chair somewhere in America's house._

_"You bloody git. How long since you last had blood?" Britain asked staring at me. I was about to answer when he said, "before America."_

_I thought about this long and finally replied, "I cannot remember." I recieved my third smack. This time gentler than the others. I looked around to see that Germany was the one smacking me. When we made eye contact he sighed. He raised his hand again to get ready for another smack. I tilted my body far enough and flashed my fangs in a scowl. "Hit me again and I will kill you." I said very pissed off at how my head was pounding. The chains went slack as Prussia undid the locks. I fell to the ground. I tried to stand up but ended up on my knees again._

_"Don't try right now my awesome, but not as awesome as me, cousin." Prussia said picking me up bridal style. "You can't do anything more then threaten someone. You went so long without blood that you almost drained your own blood twice. Once fron not drinking and then drinking. The second time you drank from your wrist. Next time I will tie you to a chair and force you to drink." He stated glowering at the others for putting me in chains when I was to weak to even stand. _

_I struggled against his hold. He held me tighter giving me a 'I am not letting go' look. Then he gave me a death glare. He went upstairs and put me onto the bed I was using. He unzipped one of my suitcases and got new clothes for me. "That kid you drank blood from is alright. Seems he doesn't suffer from blood loss. America also told me to tell you sorry and that he didn't know why you were standing in the doorway. He is going to have some blood for you at all meetings." Prussia explained looking at my worried look and undressing me. He started puting on new clothes when Adam walked an waved Prussia over. Prussia left and Adam came over and finished what Prussia had started._

_"Thank you Mister Romania." Adam said._

_"Don't call me Mister." I ordered annoyed._

_"Sorry sir." He replied._

_"Call me Romania. Jeeze, make a guy feel old why don't you!" I said looking away as his hands stopped._

_"Okay." He said. I turned back and saw him smiling. "Thank you Romania for making it so that I don't have to work for America anymore." His smile brightened. He tossed me a movie and gave me a pleading look. The movie read 'The Vampire Chronicles. Based off the series by Anne Rice' I looked at him and gave him a 'what the hell' look. He stared back still holding his pleading look. I nodded and thought to myself 'This kid is going to get freaked out now!'_

_Apparently I was mistaken. He was not even a bit squemish at this. I thought that he must not be afraid of anything that goes bump in the night._

* * *

**Done. So what do you think. And please tell me if I can't mention Anne Rice's stuff because I will change it quickly. Sorry for the short first chapter. I needed to put the leeter in. I hope this made up for it. 1,738 or so words without copying and pasting lyrics that I wrote down and corrected. Sorry for all you Supernatural Countries fans. I can't write my other story. So I decided to put it on hold for now!**


	3. A Very Horrible Morning

Me: Last chapter was okay but I think this story sucks! :(

Italy: No, Bella. You are doing great. This chapter is in Adam's point of view right.

Me: Thank you Italy. Yes, along with most of the chapters.

Prussia: So later ve are going on ze date you have always vanted, right?

Me: Germany! You're brother is delusional.

Germany: I know.

Prussia: West. That is cruel.

Romania: Shall I?

Me: You an Italy.

Romania & Italy: Drew Astimal Vargas doesn't own Hetalia or us. The plot and Adam belongs to her though. All similarities and consciences are just that. It was just an idea she came up with one day. Enjoy the story.

Me: Thank you Italy and Romania.

Prussia: Vat about me and West?

Me: You guys are doing the review thingy with Russia.

Germany and Prussia: WHAT?

Russia: Da, it will be fun.

Prussia: This is so unawesome! Drew what is this?

Me: Time to read the story! :D

Germany: DREW!

* * *

"Knock, knock." A voice said from the door. I was making a third batch of pancakes for Lithuania who had come to visit during the night to help unpack. Then he ended up staying the night. I was hoping that Russia wasn't at the door. He grabbed the pancakes and nodded towards the door.

"Hello." I said opening the door. Romania was on the other side holding two bags and... my missing typewriter. I grabbed a bag and a typewriter. "Hey Romania. How are you?" I asked greeting him.

"Not bad. I got your letter and thought maybe I should visit. You know I love horror right? And how are you?" Romania answered.

"Yes, I know you like horror. Me. Well other than the stupid horror thing going on. I mean how is a guy supposed to write horror in a horror enviroment. I mean it isn't sane. Well I guess I must be insane. I have a half-insane country and a vampire country for friends. America called earlier. He said he wanted to come visit. I told him exactly where I had moved and he said that he was still coming over. Oh Lithuania is in the kitchen. I'll just put your bags into a guest bedroom and the typewriter into my study." I replied taking everything else from him and running up the steps towards the guest room.

* * *

"Hello. Dudes I am here and it is time to party!" Someone said coming through the door. I was cleaning the kitchen from Romania and Lithuania's egg fight. It was fair because they were unpacking my stuff. "Dudes. Come on let me in." The guy said impatiently. Wait was that America? I went to the window to see America standing outside my door.

I opened the door. "H-H-Hello A-America!" I greeted stuttering. I heard running across the small mansion. Romania was running down the hallway to try to help me out with this situation.

"Yo dude. It took you long enough. So let's go now!" America said a dark smile appearing on his face.

"W-Where a-a-are w-we g-g-going?" I asked terrified.

"Home. Where else dude?" He answered rhetorically. Romania finally made it down the hallway and stood in a protective stance by me.

"I-I-I l-live h-h-here n-now M-Mr. A-A-America." I replied trying to hide behind Romania. Lithuania came down the stairs and then he stood on the other side of me.

"Nope. You are mine and you are coming home. No matter what I have to do to bring you back." He said looking at Romania and Lithuania with a death glare.

"Is that so? I think you will leave him alone, da?" Russia said appearing behind America and having his scary purple aura surrounding him.

"Umm... I think I hear England calling me. Bye dudes." America whimpered and ran off. Russia's aura disappeared and he stepped inside of my house.

"If you became one with Mother Russia that wouldn't happen." Russia stated.

"Umm... I am good . Sorry to be inhospitable but I have to go clean my kitchen." I replied.

" ? I am your friend Adam. Call me Russia." He said looking at me.

I took a deep breath and then started to apologize, "Sorry Russia. I just..."

"Don't apologize. I should have gotten you a caller I.D. So you knew when America was calling. I will go get you one now. And my sweet Lithuania could you call Belarus and ask her to help? Unless you want to go." Russia said interrupting me. He stared at Lithuania like a crazy axe-murderer. I think Russia was an axe-murderer. He just seemed like one when ho said something that included staring.

"Right away ." Lithuania replied running off to comply with Russia's request. Russia nodded then left. Me and Romania exchanged looks and sighed.

"Twenty-seven times this month. Why can't he just leave you alone? Next time I will kill him." Romania growled.

"NO! Don't just let it go Romania. I'll survive. I promise." I said. My loyalty to America not fading in the slightest.

"Adam. He keeps trying to get you back under his control. If he does, you will be injured severely." Romania replied shaking my shoulders like I was insane.

"Well you bloody idiot. Adam is still loyal to that loud git. So of course he doesn't want you to harm him." A British voice floated towards us. I looked to see that Britain was walking towards us. Behind him France, Germany, Romano, Italy, Spain, China, and even Prussia was following him.

"So has everyone forgot where the meeting place is now? Or am I popular?" I ask. Using sarcasm with the last sentence.

"No way. You are popular with the countries Adam. I mean your awesomeness almost matches mine." Prussia replied.

"Ve~! Everybody thinks that you rock." Italy said agreeing with Prussia.

"Ja, you really impressed us all." Germany stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling him these thing and he'll be like Prussia and that stupid America in no time." Romano said rolling his eyes at the comments. I supressed a laugh when Spain hugged Romano from behind.

"Oh my little tomato. You know you are always in the spotlight for me." Spain said and Romano pushed him off.

"Looks like he doesn't like you Spain. Maybe he will come with _moi_?" France said inching closer to Romano. And then England and France erupted into a verbal battle. From there it went to a physical and verbal battle. I stood there wonder how it happened.

"Western nations are so childish, aru." China stated to me. Then he looked straight into my eyes, "Was America here earlier, aru?" He asked watching my eyes I went to turn my head when the one in question came back to the house. I turned white and hid behind China.

"Yo Adam." America said. He glanced at the others. "Hey everybody."

"Why are you here America(, aru)?" Everybody but me said.

"Umm... H-Hey a-a-again M-Mr.A-America." I stuttered from behind China.

"So dude. You coming or what?" America said bluntly. Everyone gave him a death glare but me. I was still quivering behind China.

"The answer is no America. So leave before I make you." Romania threatened flashing his fangs.

"I am not scared of you. You are just a stupid vampire." America retorted. Romania lunged at America out of anger. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back. America looked satisfied for some reason. "Romania, Romania. You should know that just because he isn't with me anymore it doesn't mean he still won't help me out when I need it. I mean I did take care of him for his whole life. He owes me and you can't stop that. I could collect in another way then this but I think Adam would rather me collect in his servitude." America stated. I felt my eyes water and knew I was going to breakdown. No matter what he was going to get me back and he knew it. I knew it to. Which made the tears roll down my face. I fell to my knees and Romania tried helping me up. I heard a gunshot and looked up towards Romania. His arm was bleeding badly. The tears came worse and I felt like dying. Italy and Romano grabbed Romania while the others took on America. The battles was fuzzy due to the tears going down my face. I felt two of Americas hands grab my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I wanted to kick him and scream but all I could do was cry. I was the syringe being pulled from his pocket and he inserted into my arm. My eyelids felt heavy and I passed out. America was chuckling during all of this.

* * *

Me: I must hate my characters.

Italy: Poor Adam.

Spain: Poor Romania,

Prussia: He is almost as awesome as me and he got kidnapped by America. He is so unawesome.

Me: America used to beat Adam for every little thing he did wrong Prussia.

Russia: Da, so be nice or you will get it. Da? *Purple aura surround Russia.

Germany: Let's get this over with, shall we.

Prussia and Russia: Sure.

Romania: Do you hate me Drew?

Me: No. Or else you would be in America's position.

Russia, Prussia and Germany: Please Review and Drew will look at all of them. Revies help her motivation and follows make her happy. That is all. You may read on.

Me: I will try to get the next chapter out soon.

All except Romania: Bye.

Romania: OW! THIS HURTS!


	4. Mr America's Punishment System

Me: I'm back!  
Adam: HELP ME!  
America: Dude you are unconcious. And why am I the bad guy?  
Me: I dislike you and that makes you the number one canidate for the bad guy. Anyways. You aren't really the bad guy. The bad guy is the one in the house.  
America: Who is that?  
Me: I have no clue right now!  
America: WHAT!  
Lithuania: Where am I?  
Belarus: We are here for the disclaimer/review thing. I am with America and you are with Adam.  
Me: Uhh... I asked for Russia.  
Belarus: He is tied up.  
Me: Okay. America. Belarus. You go first.  
America: Drew Astimal Vargas does not own Hetalia or the Hetalia characters.  
Belarus: She does however own Adam and the plot.  
America and Belarus: SO DON'T STEAL!

* * *

"Wake up my little friend." America said looking down on me.

"M-M-Mr.A-America. P-P-Please d-d-d-don't. I-I-I w-will d-d-do as y-y-y-you s-s-say." I said begging for him to be merciful.

"I know you will but I wasn't going to do anything. I just want you to do one little favour for me." He replied holding up his pistol to me. "Shoot yourself inyour right arm. Not a hole but a good graze. On the spot where Romania took your blood." He commanded staring at me in an evil way. I took the gun and held it in my left hand. I pointed the gun towards my wrist. The gun was shking rapidly as I tried to aim it so it would just graze the place where Romania had drank my blood. I pulled the trigger and The bullet tore open my wrist.

I screamed in agony as the blood poured out of my wrist. America started laughing crazily. "You see. That wasn't hard at all. Now insert this into the wound." This time he held a syringe filled with red liquid. I took it from him and complied with his order. Paon seared though me and I felt like taking the gun and putting the bullet through my brain. I noticed America left the room with the gun. I struggled to find the pain killers but there was none in sight. I remembered what the red liquid was for and why America left the room.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_" . What is the liquid for?" I asked holding up an unlabled bottle of red liquid._

_"That is to punish people with Adam." America answered seeing my interest. He looked at me asking, "Is there anything else you want to know?"_

_"Will you ever use this on me?" I asked._

_"Only if you betray me and leave. But that is only on the fifth punishment in my system." America answered his face growing dim._

_"P-Punishment system?" I said stuttering for the first time in my life. His expression scaring me._

_"Yes there is seven levels of punishment. One: I will whip you one hundred times. Two: I will shoot your arms and : You'll get one and two together plus no supper. Four: I will reopen all of your wounds and rub salt in them. Five: I make you shoot one of your wrists and insert a syrings of the liquid into the wound. Six: I will insert seven syringes in your main organs. One for each organ. And finally seven: I erase your memory and make you into a helpless minion." America explained his face growing an evil smile with each word._

_"How can I avoid being punished?" I asked keeping the stuttering out of my voice._

_"Simple. Just follow all of these rules. One: Never leave this mansion. Two: Do not interupt the meetings when they are here. Three: Always call me Mr. America. Four: You must learn everything I tell you to learn in the period I give you. Five: Never make excuses. Six: If you want to avoid punishment beg. Seven: Miss a punishment and you get more. Eight: Break more than one rule and I shall have no choice but to inflict punishments five, six, four, one, two and three. In that it needs to be done then I will do seven last. If you beg I will only do five, six and four. Nine: Listen to everything I say and do everything I tell you to do." America said listing every rule I had to follow._

_"Okay . You have my word and my loyalty on this." I replied._

_"Good."_

_End of Flash-Back_

* * *

The pain finally ended. America walked back in with some bandages. "P-please... I-I-I... N-N-No..." I tried begging but the words wouldn't come out of my throat which was sore for some reason.

"Don't speak. You were screaming the entire time. You will kill your voice if you talk. Understand?" America said. I nodded. He took the bandages and started to wrap them around my wrist. "Never break that rule again Adam. Rule number nine is important. I don't want to hurt you like this again." His eyes were begging as he said this. I felt very tired all of a sudden and saw that he injected a syringe with the liquid that he used on me when he brought me back into my arm. America's crazy laugh came back. "Hey Adam. When you wake up I'll make you wish that Romania did kill me." He said laughing crazily.

* * *

America: Wow dude. So uncool.  
Me: Holy Crap. *Wakes Adam up for the thing.*  
Adam: I hate you Drew.  
Me: Just do it with Lithuania already.  
Hungary: Yaoi?  
Me: I meant the review thing.  
Adam and Lithuania: Please review to see what happens to Adam. If you do not review then Belarus has told us that Russia is more then tied up. Don't worry. He'll be fine next chapter. Reviews speed up chapters.  
Me: WHAT? Belarus what did you do to Russia?  
Belarus: He was being very bad. So I had to punish him. Want to join me next time?  
Me: No.  
Belarus: That wasn't a question. You are coming, da?  
Me: Si!  
Lithuania: If you review you will save Drew. Please review.


	5. I Wish I Was Dead

Me: I feel sorry for Adam.  
Adam: Then stop this.  
Crystal: She does this a lot.  
Trinity: I haven't been through anything.  
Shelika: You don't have a story yet Trinity.  
Rayne: Let us read please guys.  
Alice: She needs to do the disclaimer thing.  
Pewdiepie: Hellooo. My name is Pewdiepiee.  
Me: Wrong thing Pewdie.  
Pewdiepie: Sorry Bro.  
Me: S'okay Pewdie.  
Pewdiepie: I'll help though.  
Me: Repeat after me.  
Pewdiepie: Okay.  
Me: Drew Astimal Vargas owns nothing but the plot and story. She doesn't even own me Bro's.  
Pewdiepie: Drew Astimal Vargas owns nothing but the plot and story. She doesn't even own me Bro's.  
Me: On with the story.

* * *

-Romania's P.O.V.-

I watched as everyone paced the room. Russia had his purple aura on ten-fold and even Britain looked peeved. Adam was anything but unknown to all the nations. America was the only person who disliked Adam as well. He never stutters or shudders unless America is near. It seems that everybody was a little ticked that Adam didn't mention his past. I was getting worried. Norway, Iceland and Sweden went three hours ago to get information on Adam and his physical health.

"Romania let us in. We have the information we went to gather." Norway said from outside. I went and opened up the door.

"Get in then and tell us." I said.

"Adam is at America's mansion and is now bed-ridden. America injected red liquid into a wound Adam seemed to have made." Iceland got that far before I interrupted.

"He made a wound on his wrist. Is he insane?" I asked.

"He probably is very frightened of America. We heard him scream out punishments for broken rules and it seems he got off lucky. The wrist he shot was the one you drank from. As to that we think that it be best we leave Adam there for a while Romania." Norway said.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT?" I screamed at them then Sweden and Iceland shook in fear while Norway was as still as a stone and stone faced.

"No need to scream Romania. The reason we came to this consensus is because if Adam leaves again he will be on his death-bed or will be dead. So we need to plan a way to get Adam back without a problem and the complication of America taking Adam and punishing him. Also I think Adam would not let us take him anywhere because of this morning." Norway said being very calm. I gave him a death glare and then I stomped up the stairs. Everyone was left confused.

* * *

-Adam's P.O.V.-

"Mr. America. Can I work now please?" I asked my voice hoarse from the morning.

"No." America answered looking at me. "You must rest. You are not going back to work either."

"Mr. America. How can I pay back your hospitality if I can't work?" I asked.

"By staying with me for the rest of your life." He replied looking at me evilly.

"I-I-I.." I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't co-operate.

"Don't talk Adam. Your voice needs to recuperate." He said putting a finger to my lips.

" Mr." I started but he cut me off.

"You are eighteen years old. Call me America." He replied.

"America please..." I started but he interrupted.

"Are you asking me to let you leave here?" He asked his eyes growing with anger.

"No. I just want to know if you would let me work. I'm used to it and I would really enjoy to keep working." I replied.

"You'll be able to work after your wrist heals." He answered.

"I can work now. I mean you shouldn't have to do paperwork and housework. Let me do your housework." I said begging. America smacked me upside the head.

"No means no. You aren't going to do housework until your wrist heals. I am not going to have your wound re-open and you bleeding more." He replied.

"Am I not allowed to see the others again?" I asked. I braced myself for a smack upside the head but instead America hugged me.

"I will let you but you cannot leave. Just please do not leave." He answered his voice giving away that he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay Mr. America." I said looking at him.

* * *

I don't know when I had went to sleep but I awoke to snoring and something on my chest. I thought that it would be Ameri-cat or Ameri-mochi. Instead I had America leaning on my chest and he was fast asleep. I tried to gently move him which ended up me grimacing from my wrist.

"Adam. Dude. You're awake. So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked blushing a bit and back to his cheerful self.

"I can cook Mr. America. I feel fine." I replied.

"You grimaced when you were moving me. I don't believe you." He replied tapping his foot.

"I can't sit around and do nothing while you take care of me. I really want to do something usefully and right now that would be housework." I explained looking at him. He left the room. I stood up and went to my closet. I was surprised to find that it was stocked with clothes that fit me. I started to undress and America came back in when I was in my underwear. I admit I still wear tighty-whities but I don't care about what others think. I never liked changing in front of others. It makes me feel like I am doing something wrong changing in front of others so I never did when the states came over and now I was in my underwear in front of America. I grabbed the robe and wrapped it around me feeling my face redden.

"Um... I'll just wait out here." America said quickly running out the door. I sighed knowing how it would be if he had came a bit later I would have been naked. I quickly dress in the clothes on the bed which America left me. I stared in the mirror at a weird outfit that had a white dress shirt, a black over shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and some black socks. Black shoes were at the foot of the bed. I walked out and looked at America with an eyebrow raised.

"Haven't you been in a tuxedo before Adam?" America asked. I took a better look at America to find that he was wearing the same thing.

"What's a tuxedo?" I asked.

"What you are wearing. Come on. We need to go." He said dragging me towards the door. This really confused me. Tuxedo's are for formal dances. Dances are outside the mansion. We are going outside the mansion. I was forbidden to go outside the mansion.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"You'll see." America said and then started laughing. I quivered.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving. America finally stopped and we arrived at a familiar place. It finally clicked. This was the place I used to steal horrid scones from. Why would America bring me here.

"Adam I want you to stay near me okay. This is something I want to try. You remember how to dance right?" America asked. I sorta froze when he mentioned the dancing thing.

"Um yeah. Of course." I said. My blood ran cold. Dancing. He was going to make me dance. I did remember how to dance but I cannot dance to save my life. Hawaii practiced with me and I couldn't lead even a bit. I kept messing up and she had to keep leading me. In the end we said that it was hopeless. America said to keep trying. So we lied and told him I was amazing and now the repercussions are upon me.

"Lets go." He announced dragging me up the driveway. Something was familiar about the place. Other than this is where I met America and stole scone from. I recognized the butler from a meeting. What meeting though? America said who we were and I heard running from inside. I was then tackled by Romania and my face grew a deep red.

"Romania." I said.

"Yes best friend?" He asked.

"Get the freaking hamburger off me." I yelled smacking him upside the head. I'll admit being tackled to the ground brings the worst out of me. I never did like being touched by others. Especially those who knock me to the ground. Beside me I heard America laughing saying 'Dude you just got tackled by a man hug' over and over again. I gave him my best 'I will cook my horrid scones for you when I get better' glare and he quickly became quiet. Romania got off me. Glared at America like he stole his girlfriend and then kinda shivered when he turned to me.

"Hello best friend." I said.

"Hello Mr. I-get-kidnapped-a-lot." He replied. This earned him a good stomp on the foot as I quickly slid out of the hug he was giving me.

"It was only once." I said glaring at him.

"That reminds when Hawaii and you broke my vase and said 'We didn't do it' even though I saw you both do it." America said. Which earned him a good stomp on the foot.

"Ouch. I wouldn't want to be them right now. Hey Adam. While America and Romania talk we should go see if one of the girls will dance with us." Lithuania said wearing a tuxedo as well.

"Um... I would rather stay with Ro" I said but was quickly interrupted by Lithuania.

"Let's go then." He said dragging me down the hall. I heard the noise get even more quiet by the second. Then I felt something prick my arm.

"Lithuania. I think we are heading in the wrong way." I said feeling my arm to find a little hole. 'Must be from the needle America gave me for blood. A scab must of popped open.

"Nope. I mean we can't let anyone eavesdrop now can we?" Lithuania asked pinning me to the nearby wall.

"Lithuania. What is going on? This is-" I said but got interrupted by Lithuania again.

"Insane. Crazy. Well you should know that being around Russia does things to people." He stated.

"I was going to say that this is creepy. I mean we are friend right?" I asked. I was going to continue until he gained a purple aura.

"Yes we are friends. So I'll give you this warning. Interfere between me killing the others and I will kill you. If I can't be strong and live on my own then maybe killing everyone and owning you might make me the best." He answered his face contorting into a sick grin.

"Um. Yeah about that." I start then I take a deep breath, "AM-"

"Can't have that can we. No, no, no. Not one bit." Lithuania said interrupting me by putting his hand over my mouth. "Walk, now." He ordered pushing what I assumed to be gun into my back. I began to walk. I heard footsteps running towards me and Lithuania. A gunshot resounded through the hall and I braced myself but the pain never came. I looked at Lithuania with surprise as ha shoved the gun into my hand and fainted to the ground with a bullet trough his lung. I dropped the gun as Russia turned the corner and began to tend to Lithuania's wound.

"What happened to Lithuania?" Russia asked holding his pipe to my neck when I tried to stand up.

"He snapped. Then he met me, America, and Romania at the door. Led me through the hallway to that corner you turned. Pinned me against the wall. Told me he planned on killing all of you. I tried screaming for America than Lithuania grasped his hand over my mouth and told me to walk. He had a gun to my back so I did. Then I heard running and he shot himself. Placed the gun in my hands and fell to the ground. I just finished tending to his wounds." I answered truthfully.

"Impossible. That is one of America's pistols. I know from his insignia at the bottom. Now tell the truth." Russia said pinning me to the ground with his boot.

"Its true. I swear. I mean it. I don't lie." I said Russia shook his head and the pipe smashed into my lungs.

"R-r-Russia. Please. I would never..." The pipe came down again and I let out a scream.

"You use to steal from here. You know where someone could scream and where someone couldn't. This is my little Lithuania's first time at Britain's. So now tell the truth." Russia said.

"I swear upon my mother and father's life. This is the truth." I said. Russia brought the pipe down again and I realized my mistake. He thought my parents were dead and thats why I was with America. Luckily for me Romania grabbed the pipe while America tackled Russia. I jumped to my feet. Which was not a good idea bescause it winded me badly. I leaned against the wall and noticed that Lithuania was wearing gloves.

"Well that seems to be strangely convienient for the jerk." I said wheezing a bit. Romania led me upstairs as Russia and America fought. It was a verbal fight but I knew that I should try not getting on America's nerves as he is calming down. I was about to take another step when everything went black.

* * *

-America's P.O.V.-

"No you co-" I start but then Adam slumps against Romania and I run to him. "Adam." I feel for a pulse and I end up finding it very weak. I hear a clicking of a gun and a shot. Blood started pour out of my back but I didn't care at the moment. Adam's heartbeat was irregular and slow which scared the heck out of me. I touched Adam's ribs. There were no broken bones. Then what made him like this. I was being pushed so someone could get to Adam but I held my ground and tried figuring out what happened.

'Adam can't die. No. Not this young. No, nust no.' I thought to myself drowning everyone else out. My head go lighter and I knew I would faint from the blood loss. Everything went black.

* * *

Me: Finished I don't know how long ago?

America: In October.

Me: FU-

Crystal: Get back to work!

Me: Yes Ma'am.

America: Please Review. It makes her actually post what she writes!


	6. Liar Liar

Me: Ok- *Gets hit in the forehead with lead shovel.* THE HELL?!  
Crystal: Well maybe if you updated more...  
Russia: Don't beat her up... She's been on DeviantArt.  
Avril: Yeah~!  
All My Characters: WHO'RE YOU?!  
Avril: I'm Scotland's daughter, Drew is his admin and he is with-  
Trinity: SERIOUSLY DREWWWW!  
Me: ... Meeeppp... I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ADAM! ANYTHING HERE IS FICTITIOUS AND COMES FROM MY MIND! ANYTHING RELATING TO REAL PERSONS OR EVENTS ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL! GGGGOOOOOODDDD BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! *Runs away to write.*  
Russia: **Warning,** **this chapter contains some graphic material! IT IS RATED MATURE! YAOI SMUT, MURDER, AND MORE GRUESOME STUFF AWAIT YOU! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU CAN HANDLE THIS TYPE OF STUFF! KOLKOLKOL~! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**Crystal: This warning is brought to you by Reviews~! They keep... mo...ed ...rev.~.

* * *

~Adam's P.O.V.~

I awoke, in more pain than ever. It was dark and I could feel the cold surround me. I was in the least scared. Where was America? Romania? Why was it so dark. I tried to get up but something cold and hard bound my wrists to where I was at. I tried to determine what was bounding me. _If it's ropes I might be able to-_ I thought, that it before I felt the cool metal dig into my skin. I was shackled?

"Mphsn hiogn nnn." No good, I was gagged as well. But my senses were blurred. Why couldn't I move, or speak? Who was doing this? What happened to the others. As if to answer my questions the room was lit. No, I was blindfolded and whoever did this took the blindfold off. I looked around to the best of my ability and came face to face with Lithuania. My blood ran cold and I tried to move away from the insane Baltic nation. Hint, I tried not did. All I did was expose myself to him. I understood why it was so cold, I was naked. I curled into a ball and tried to cover my exposed skin. All the scars I received when I was younger shone brightly in the dim light.

"Oh Adam~! You're awake~!" Lithuania chirped cheerfully. In one hand he held a whip and another was the gun he shot himself with. He took several steps backwards and pulled the hand with the whip back.

"MMMMPHHH!" I shook my head violently. I would do anything, just not be whipped. My eyes teared up as I tried to protest, hoping that Lithuania would show mercy. He just drew his arm back further before flicking his wrist forward, causing a cut upon my chest. I cried out in pain and felt the blood run down my side. This was terrible, I just couldn't bear this. He smiled and took two steps toward me and knelt dow-

"ADAM!"

I was jolted from the seemingly real nightmare. My body responded with it's own jolt, oh how the pain surged through me. I almost wished I was back in the nightmare. My vision was blurred as everything moved in a fast motion. Was I still dreaming, where was I? Am I Adam? Why can't I respond?

"Amerika? Was that-"

"Shut it Russia! It's your fault he-"

"Did you-"

"Yeah what-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" The mixed voices were cut off by someone yelling. I opened my mouth to speak but and that came out was a yelp of pain.

"Dude Adam. You okay?" I thought I recognized the voice, but my mind was spinning. I could barely remember why I was afraid of the whip, or why I called the brunet in my nightmare Lithuania.

"W-" I could barely speak but I had to get this out. I had to know who was speaking.

"Dude, don't force yourself. Just relax and deep easy breaths." The same voice whispered. Noises could be heard behind the voice. murmurs and something else could be heard.

"W-who are you?" I wheezed. Then silence echoed through the room. My vision cleared up and I saw a wheat blond man standing above me, his aqua blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. He looked familiar but for the life of me I couldn't remember him. I knew him, I could feel it in every fiber of my body.

"A-adam... Can't you remember me? I-I... I'm your friend..." He sobbed tears streaming down his face. I felt pathetic, how do you forget everyone you knew and cherished. Some part of me remembered him though, and it didn't want him to cry. I trailed my finger over the tears.

"I'm sorry..." This wasn't about the memory loss was it? No I knew it but didn't know. Everything was gone, locked away in a vault that my consciousness couldn't reach but it seems like my subconsciousness was awake and knew what to do. It was guiding me through this, step by step I would go to unlock these hidden memories. The things I needed to know, but somehow I doubt my body could handle the motion I did. The pain was fading but so was my vision. The guy moved his lips but I couldn't hear him, I could make out what he was saying though.

"Don't die on me!" Were the words I made out before being enveloped within the darkness.

* * *

Me: And end...

...

Me: JK~! I just needed to get my tears to stop coming down... POOR ADAM!

Adam: Who is-

Crystal: Back to the story!

* * *

~Lithuania's P.O.V.~

I ran away from the mansion when I had awoken. It wasn't a safe haven now that they knew. Russia knew... Oh God damn that kid! But I did my job, I injected him with the potion. He'll be my puppet soon enough. But for now I must find somewhere to hide, where I won't be found. Well, there's Adam's place. Won't it be nice for the kid to come home and see me there~! Oh how he'd be in such good care if he'd just listened to me. But that's what you get for talking to the ward of America, another person with a hero complex. I'll just show Adam everything about his past, and why he had to steal from England~! Oh and maybe Romania would even join if I revealed who I truly am. But this body, even as a nation it can't take my power. I need Adam with me, or else I'll be locked away for good. He hasn't met Eve in this life and that's a good thing, because that means his soul is dark and desolate. Just. Like. Mine. Oh how this will play out, I can see those fools begging me for mercy already~! Well, it's off to my old abode~!

~Reader P.O.V.~

England paced the room in anger, he found the needle and what was in it within Lithuania's clothes. The bad part was that Adam's DNA was on the needle. Which meant that Lithuania injected him with the liquid. But why? Could he show this to the...

America's yelling could be heard throughout the halls. "DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" But that was impossible, he had just seen Adam awake and in full pain. England ran through the halls to the guest bedroom he lent to Adam while the poor guy recovered.

"America!" The Brit exclaimed bursting through the large doors to the room. The wheat blond in question looked at the bushy-browed nation. Eyes filled with sorrow and loss. England walked up to Adam and took the pulse, or should it be that he nook the nonexistent pulse. Could the serum have taken too... Wait there was a heartbeat, what had seemed to be gone was there stronger than ever. Adam himself looked as if Russia hadn't of touched him with that infernal faucet pipe.

"This isn't normal! I saw him injured!" Romania exclaimed baring his fangs. Speaking everyone's thoughts, how is Adam in so fine of shape when he was dead only thirty seconds ago.

"It's dark magic, da?" Russia said staring at the needle England held tightly. The Brit nodded sadly knowing that Adam's body may be alive, but his soul was trapped in an abyssal hole almost certain never to return.

"Yes, unfortunately Adam has been affected by dark magic." America moved to protest that there was no magic but England just raised his hand to silence the naïve nation. "As I was saying, this magic has infected his entire being. In a good sense it has healed the wounds he received from Russia's damn," A deep gravelly growl could be heard in the form of 'KolKolKol', "pipe. But Adam himself will not awaken. For his soul is trapped by a dark being that did originate, don't take this wrong, from Russia." At this everyone sent a glare to the purple eyed nation in question. "I told you, not to take that wrong. Russia did nothing to Adam. because it was Lithuania who held the needle, and as we know Lithuania is a rogue nation bent on killing us all. And if my assumption is correct he's the one that has the being lurking inside him. Now the problem is that we cannot be certain where the being exactly came from."

"Um... Why does it want Adam in the first place?" America spoke up shaking in fear.

"You don't need me to an-" The Brit was cut off by Romania, who had been standing in the back of the room away from Adam.

"It's because Adam is a vessel."

"Vessel?" America exclaimed. "He's a kid!"

"Amerika... Adam isn't normal. What he's been through, it's not easy for a person to just get back up and go through everything by himself. If I'm correct then I know what's plaguing Adam." Russia stated coolly. The room waited for Russia to speak. "A demon that we sealed away long ago."

* * *

Me: Okay, now it's done.  
Crystal: Short chapter much Drew.  
Me: I'm not motivated... and I love my cliffhangers.  
Adam: Reviews are what keep Drew from just killing me off and ending the story.  
Russia: Or just saying a chapter is the end and driving you nuts.  
Demon!Lithuania: You're going to all die anyways. Just give up~!  
?: I haven't entered the story yet. But you'll g...  
Me & Crystal: DON'T RUIN THE STORY!

**I AM SORRY FOR FORGETTING THIS STORY! I'VE UPDATED IT AND I'M HERE TO WRITE!**


End file.
